Reencuentros inesperados
by blieread
Summary: Un nuevo caso en la UAC, sobre niñas asesinadas, hace que Lila y Spencer se vean de nuevo.
1. 25 de Diciembre de 2011 Quántico

Estando a 25 de diciembre de 2011, la UAC, debe trabajar por Navidades. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a todo ser humano, pero se ve que es urgente.

El joven Spencer Reid llega a la oficina donde Dereck Morgan y Emily Prentiss están sentados cada uno en su lugar, al parecer, Morgan le cuenta algo divertido a Emily, ya que ambos ríen.

- ¿Me podéis contar eso tan gracioso por lo que os reís?

- Nada interesante. – contesta Emily conteniendo la risa.

- De acuerdo, no me lo contéis.

- Vale, te lo cuento. – dijo Emily mientras Dereck le decía que no con signos. – Estábamos mirando una revista donde sale una actriz famosa.

- No creo que sea solo por eso. ¿De qué os reís tanto?

- Morgan me ha contado que la conocisteis en un caso. – ya no podía aguantar la risa. Pero Reid le quitó la revista y vio a Lila Archer en portada. – Podrías haberme dicho que tuviste un idilio con una estrella de Hollywood.

- No trascendió de una buena amistad en su día.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Morgan.

- A que hace años que no sé nada de ella. Y parad de reíros de eso.

Spencer dejó a Dereck y Emily riendo y fue a ver a JJ pero no estaba en su despacho. Morgan le contó que estaba reunida con Hotch. Rápidamente se dirigió a ver a García, ya que no quería ver a sus dos compañeros riéndose de él.

- Hola Reid, ¿cómo es que vienes por aquí?

- Tengo dos amigos que se ríen a mi costa y no me gusta.

- ¿Y de qué se ríen, cariño?

- Pues de una tontería. No saben tomarse nada en serio.

- Dentro de poco si se volverán serios de golpe, cuando vean el caso que tenemos.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es muy triste Reid. – lloraba. – Pobres niñas.

- Ey, no te preocupes. Sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos.

Spencer abrazaba a Penélope García, no le gustaba ver llorar a la gente. Al poco tiempo llegó JJ para presentarles el nuevo caso. Devastador.

- "En las afueras de Los Ángeles se han encontrado dos niñas, de cuatro y cinco años respectivamente, que fueron secuestradas, violadas y brutalmente apuñaladas."

- No me gustan estos casos. – añadió Prentiss.

- Características comunes: blancas, de ojos claros, cabello castaño. Parecen frágiles a simple vista. – dijo Rossi.

- Les uno otro patrón. Se ha descubierto que son hijas de famosas solteras, donde esconden a sus hijos para que la prensa no lo sepa. – continuó Hotch.

- Hay una semana de diferencia entre ellas. Es muy probable que ya tenga a otra. – dijo Morgan.

- Y así es. – contestó JJ. – Melanie Jacobs, hija de Laura Jacobs, cantante de jazz. ¿Alguno sabe quien es?

- Yo. – contestó Reid. – me gusta su música. Antes cantaba canciones ruidosas, pero desde hace unos años canta jazz.

- Será mejor que vayamos enseguida allí. El yet nos espera.

Y llegaron a Los Ángeles, ciudad de famosos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os parece este comienzo? Decídme algo por Reviews porfavor.<p>

Disclaimer: El mundo de Mentes Criminales pertence a su creador, Jeff Davis, y la cadena que la emite, CBS


	2. 25 de Diciembre de 2011 Los Ángeles

Llegaron a Los Ángeles y fueron directos a hablar con la persona encargada del casi allí. El inspector Random, un hombre regordete y bastante mayor. Dijo que solo le quedaba solucionar ese caso para jubilarse.

- Cuando descubrimos los cuerpos de las niñas, a todo el equipo se le cayó alguna lágrima. Es increíble lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser las personas.

- Lo sabemos inspector. – dijo Hotch. – Y queremos que no se repita y encontrar a Melanie viva. ¿Saben como desaparecieron?

- Las madres no han dicho nada. Están en estado de shock. Siguen aquí. Dicen que quieren saber quien ha sido el responsable.

- Iré a hablar con la madre de la primera niña. – dijo JJ.

- Yo iré con la otra. – siguió Rossi.

- Es mejor que vaya yo. Se sentirá más segura si va una mujer. – contestó Prentiss. – No te ofendas.

- Rossi, vendrás conmigo a hablar con Laura. Su hija sigue viva asi que deseará que la encontremos cuanto antes. Dirá más cosas.

- Iré a ver los cuerpos. Por si encontramos alguna pista. – dijo Morgan. – Será mejor que hagas un perfil geográfico, Reid. Por si hay futuras víctimas. – Spencer asintió.

_Sala donde Jennifer Jareau habla con Evelin, la madre de la primera víctima._

- JJ entra en la sala, la madre llora, con una foto de su hija abrazándola en el pecho.

- Hola, soy la agente Jennifer Jareau. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

- Ayudarán a encontrar al asesino de mi niña.

- Por supuesto. – pausa. - ¿Cómo era su hija?

- Jamie era una niña alegre. Le encantaba ir al parque y rodearse con otros niños de su edad. Era muy sociable. Le gustaba ver como me maquillaba para los estrenos de las películas. Preguntaba si podía venir. Y se enfadaba cuando le decía que no podía venir conmigo porque era muy pequeña. – Evelin lloraba mientras hablaba de su hija.

- La pregunta le puede resultar molesta pero es necesaria. ¿Dónde esta su padre?

- Poco después de quedarme embarazada, él se fue, era un mujeriego. Nunca le dije nada de Jamie. Pero poco antes de saber que mi niña había muerto, me llamó por teléfono. Dijo que un señor le había llamado diciendo que tuviera más cuidado con sus próximos hijos, que yo le tendría que haber dicho algo sobre mi niña. – iba a decir algo más pero sus lágrimas se lo impidieron.

- Se que todo esto es muy duro. – JJ estaba a punto de llorar también. - ¿Dónde esta Jamie en el momento del secuestro?

- Estaba dibujando. Yo estaba arriba, vistiéndome para una gala. Se había enfadado conmigo porque no dejaba que me viesen con ella. A los lugares públicos iba disfrazada ¿sabe? La escuché gritar mi nombre, y al bajar ya no estaba.

- Te aseguro que encontraremos al que le hizo eso a su hija.

- ¿Usted tiene hijos?

- Si. Se llama Henrie.

- Le doy un consejo. Nunca se lo oculte a nadie. Es el mayor tesoro que tendrás. Cuídelo.

_Sala donde Emily Prentiss habla con Julie, madre de la segunda víctima._

- Al entrar, Emily ve a la madre ida, parece que no le preste atención.

- Disculpe, soy la agente Emily Prentiss del FBI, me gustaría hablar con usted. – la madre la mira con desprecio.

- Mi princesita estaría viva si no fuese por culpa de la incompetencia de los agentes de la ley.

- Sabemos que esta dolida. Pero es mejor que lo sepamos todo para poder atraparlo.

- Mi Lucy está muerta. – empezó a llorar. – Ya no tiene sentido seguir con esto.

- Por favor, escúcheme. No le puedo devolver a su hija, pero puedo intentar que usted viva más tranquila recordando a Lucy como era antes de morir.

- Mi princesa, como la llamaba, era muy soñadora, decía que de mayor sería como su mamá, la mejor cantante de todas. Era muy presumida, le gustaba vestir como yo. No le gustaba ver triste a la gente. Una vez, paseando a nuestro perro, vio como un niño se cayó y empezó a llorar, ella fue a ayudarlo. Eso hizo que apoyara causas humanitarias. Para poder ayudar a más niños. – Emily escuchaba atentamente. - Recuerdo que el día del secuestro la estaba ayudando a montar en bicicleta. Mi agente me llamó y aparté la mirada de ella unos segundos. Y al girarme…al girarme... – no podría continuar.

- Tranquila, no hace falta que siga. – Julie se secó los ojos. - Solo tengo una pregunta más. ¿El padre donde está?

- Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, preferí no decírselo. Estaba involucrado en la política, y sabía que le podría perjudicar. No hablé más con él. Hasta hace poco. – volvió a llorar. – Me preguntó que si era verdad que teníamos una hija llamada Lucy. Me dijo que un extraño le había llamado diciendo que la estaba matando por ser un mal padre y no saber nada de ella.

- Creo que es suficiente. Cuando le encontremos, se lo haré saber enseguida. No se merece tanto dolor.

_Sala donde David Rossi y Aaron Hotchner hablan con Laura, madre de la última niña secuestrada._

- Ven a la madre nerviosa, preocupada, no para de mover las piernas frenéticamente.

- Buenos días señora Jacobs, somos los agentes Rossi y Hotchner del FBI, le vamos a hacer unas preguntas sobre Melanie y usted. ¿De acuerdo?

- Lo que sea con tal de encontrar a mi hija.

- Bien. Explíquenos como es su hija y que hacía cuando la secuestraron.

- Mel siempre está haciendo payasadas, le gusta ver feliz a los de su alrededor, y a las personas que están tristes, les consigue sacar una sonrisa. Es así de risueña. Siempre me ayuda con las cosas de la casa. Al ser madre soltera es muy difícil hacerlo sola. Aquella noche, estábamos poniendo el árbol de navidad cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, era el repartidor de pizza, se había equivocado, me miró extrañado ya que le habían dado esa dirección. Al volver con Mel, no estaba, grité y grité pero nadie respondió.

- ¿Y el padre? – dijo Hotch, Rossi atendía una llamada de JJ.

- Fue todo en una noche. Me encandiló con sus palabras y por la mañana ya no estaba. Me dejó su teléfono por si quería otra noche así. Más tarde me enteré de que era casado.

- ¿Él no le ha vuelto a llamar? – preguntó Rossi.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Si le llama, háznoslo saber en seguida.

Laura, pilló el mensaje enseguida. Y ambos se fueron de la sala.

Después de las entrevistas, se reunieron todos en la sala donde Reid había elaborado el perfil geográfico.

- Según los lugares de los secuestros he deducido que se mueve por Westside, la primera y la tercera víctima viven en ese lugar, aunque la segunda viva en Hollywood, el parque donde se encontraba está en Westside. Puesto que los cuerpos los deja también por esa zona, creo que es el lugar donde reside.

- He ido a ver los cuerpos. Tienen magulladuras por todas partes, también muchos moratones, las debió forzar.

- Hay algo en común en todo esto. El SUDES llama a los padres de las niñas cuando las mata o esta a punto de hacerlo. – dijo Prentiss.

- Creo que es padre, que tuvo un desliz con alguna famosa que se quedó embarazada y no le dijo nada del bebé. – explicó Reid.

- Al enterarse, fue a por otras niñas en la misma situación. – continuó Morgan.

- Así que su hija debe tener la misma edad que las víctimas. –dijo JJ.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir. Es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar para rendir mañana. Le he pedido a García que investigue la vida de los padres. Tendremos más respuestas. – acabó Hotch.

Y se fueron a dormir, sin pensar en el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: El mundo de Mentes Criminales pertence a su creador, Jeff Davis, y la cadena que la emite, CBS.<p> 


	3. 26 de Diciembre de 2011 Los Ángeles

**26 de Diciembre de 2011**

- ¡Despertad todos! – gritaba Hotch.

- ¿Qué pasa? – decía Morgan adormilado.

_Cuando todos estuvieron en comisaría._

- La señora Jacobs ha recibido la llamada del padre de Melanie.

- Eso significa que…-empezó JJ en un susurro.

- Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de la niña. – incluso Hotch parecía triste, se veía en su mirada _casi_ impenetrable. – Laura se dirige hacia aquí. Tened tacto, por favor.

_Laura Jacobs llegó poco después a comisaría y Hotch le dio la noticia. Los demás miraban a través del cristal._

- ¿Como alguien puede hacer esto a unas niñas? – JJ era la más afectada del grupo.

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan, el SUDES volverá a secuestrar a alguna niña esta tarde-noche. – dijo Spencer para que sus compañeros pudieran seguir con el caso.

- Tenemos que encontrar a madres que estén en la misma situación. ¿Cómo hacemos para que vengan aquí si no quieren que se sepa públicamente? – preguntó Morgan.

- Fácil. – empezó Rossi. – Con un comunicado de prensa dando un número de teléfono. Les explicamos lo que pasa a todo el mundo y que si son famosas madres solteras de niñas entre cuatro y cinco años pero que no lo sabe nadie que llamen. Al responder al teléfono les indicamos algún lugar privado para poder hablar con ellas tranquilamente.

_Y así se hizo, solo que, en vez de hacerlo JJ como era habitual, fue Prentiss quien se encargó._

- Hemos localizado a ocho madres. – dijo Hotch. – Les he pedido que traigan a sus hijas. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, JJ, Morgan y Reid se encargarán de cuidar a las niñas mientras Prentiss, Rossi y yo hablamos con las madres. ¿Todos de acuerdo? – los demás asintieron.

_Dos horas después, empezaron a llegar las famosas. _

- Reid, Morgan, id al lugar para las niñas, JJ las irá llevando.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Dereck.

- No cuestiones mis órdenes.

- Algo extraño passa. – dijo Morgan mientras él y Spencer iban hacia el lugar. - ¿No crees?

_Las ocho madres y sus respectivas ocho hijas ya habían llegado. JJ, Dereck y Spencer cuidando de las niñas._

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? – preguntó Reid.

- Podríamos empezar con un truco de magia. – insinuó JJ. Morgan se rió.

- Son pequeñas, no lo entenderán.

- Adelante Spence, tu puedes. – Y Reid se rindió.

_Spencer Reid empezó con sus trucos más mediocres, pero las ocho niñas le animaban a más y realizó lo más parecido a la magia que habían visto. Incluso una de ellas intentaba copiarlos con grandes resultados. _

- Ves como no ha sido tan malo. – le recriminó Morgan. – Puede que se hayan enamorado de ti. – se burló.

- ¡Qué gracioso! Deberías apuntarte para ser payaso se te da muy bien.

- Dejad de pelear, por favor. – A JJ esas escenas le causaban risa. Se dirigió a las ocho niñas. – Bueno, espero que os hayáis divertido con el doctor Reid, pero nos han dicho vuestras madres que avancéis cosas del colegio, por ejemplo matemáticas. Por ejemplo,¿dos más dos?

- Cuatro – decían ellas al unísono.

- Muy bien. ¿y cuatro más tres?

- Siete.

- Vaya, que bien que lo hacéis. ¿y doscientos cuarenta y ocho más quinientos dieciséis? – JJ esperaba que nadie supiera la respuesta pero…

- Setecientos sesenta y cuatro. – contestó una de las niñas.

_Alejados de las niñas._

- Esa chiquitina me asusta. Es una mini genio. – dijo Morgan. - ¿Sabéis como se llama?

- Cuando les he preguntado el nombre ella ha dicho simplemente Annie.

- Su madre la debe de haber educado para que no diga su apellido y la identifiquen. Pero da miedo.

- ¿Por qué os da miedo? – Spencer puso un tono confesador. – Me recuerda…a mí de pequeño.

_En la sala donde se encuentran Aaron, David y Emily._

- Sabéis por qué estáis aquí. Es probable que el SUDES vaya a por vuestras hijas. Necesitamos encontrarlo para poner fin a esto y que ninguna de vosotras tenga que llorar. Ahora, necesitamos saber vuestra relación con el padre de la niña. Cada una tendrá un policía que lo apuntará todo. No os preocupéis, esto no saldrá de aquí.

- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? – preguntó Emily a Hotch cuando se estaban moviendo los demás.

- Nos encargaremos de una de ellas. La que ahora mismo tiene más posibilidades de que venga a por su hija. – y señaló a una rubia de ojos claros que estaba muy nerviosa, más que las demás y ese más, se debía al sentir que el padre de su hija estaba cerca.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Por favor, si es así dejad reviews.<p>

Disclaimer: El mundo de Mentes Criminales pertence a su creador, Jeff Davis, y la cadena que la emite, CBS.

Besos,

Cristina Minelli


	4. 26 de Diciembre de 2011 Los Ángeles 2

**26 de Diciembre de 2011**

- ¿Y por qué ella tiene más posibilidades? ¿Tiene alguna cualidad especial? – contestó Prentiss ya que no estaba segura de por qué Hotch había elegido a esa chica.

- Vamos Emily, si él lo dice será por algún motivo que estaré encantado de escuchar.

- Veréis, todo tiene una razón. A esta chica la conocimos en un caso hace casi seis años, por eso prefiero que el resto del equipo no lo sepa. Mejor hablemos con ella.

_Los tres se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraba la joven rubia. Rossi empezó las preguntas:_

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Lila Archer. – contestaba la chica nerviosa. A Emily le resultaba familiar.

- ¿A qué se dedicas?

- Soy actriz.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija y que edad tiene?

- Se llama Annie y tiene casi cinco años, los cumple en tres días.

- ¿Puede darnos el nombre del padre?

- Dave creo que no es necesario. – dijo el agente Hotchner antes de que Lila respondiera.

- Discúlpenos un momento. – dijo Prentiss.

_Alejados de la señorita Archer._

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con esta chica? A todas les tenemos que preguntar lo mismo, no puede haber excepciones.

- En este caso sí. Yo sé su historia y es suficiente.

- Eso esperamos, no queremos más muertes.

_En la sala con Reid, JJ y Morgan con las ocho niñas._

- Spence, tengo una idea. Llévate a la niña inteligente a otra sala y le preguntas cosas sobre su padre, puede que sepa algo por lo lista que es. – propuso JJ.

- ¿Y por qué lo tengo que hacer yo?

- Porque tú eres el más inteligente de todos nosotros. – contestó Morgan conteniéndose.

- Como has podido reconocer que soy más listo que tú, lo haré. – se burló Spencer. – Annie, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo un momento fuera?

- Sí. – dijo la niña emocionada.

_En una sala aparte, con Spencer Reid y la pequeña Annie._

- Bien, Annie, ¿a qué te gusta jugar?

- A juegos de preguntas, al ajedrez y a parecerme a mamá.

- ¿Tú madre es muy guapa?

- Sí, mucho.

- ¿Y tu papá?

- No lo sé, no conozco a mi papá. Pero mi madre dijo que es muy bueno y que lucha contra los malos, como en los cuentos, salvando a la princesa y sin matar a nadie.

- Vaya, tu padre es increíble.

- Sí, mi madre me cuenta cosas sobre él. Me dijo que una vez la salvó de una mala, pero que se volvió buena gracias a él.

- ¿Cómo?

- La tía Maggie quería hacerle daño a mamá pero papá consiguió que no lo hiciese. Los médicos la curaron y se volvió buena. – decía la niña sonriendo.

- Vaya, es impresionante. – esa historia, a Reid, le sonaba. - Annie, ¿Tú madre es Lila Archer? – y antes de que la niña pudiese contestar, un hombre corpulento apareció en la sala, con una especie de somnífero ya que tanto Spencer como Annie se durmieron al instante.

_En la sala donde se encuentran Aaron, David y Emily._

- Después de esta breve pausa sigamos con el interrogatorio. Le parece bien, ¿señorita Archer?

- Por supuesto, todo por mi hija.

- Bien, ¿el padre de Annie sabe que tiene una hija de casi cinco años?

- No, decidí mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de todos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Si le hubiese dicho la verdad al padre de mi hija, lo hubiese dejado todo por ella, y no podía permitirlo, le quería…le quiero. – esto conmocionó a Hotch, algo que no pasó por alto sus dos compañeros.

- Disculpadme, voy a decir algo en alto. – Aaron se levantó y dijo – Todas las que hayáis sido interrogadas podéis coger a vuestra hija e iros a casa con algunos policías que os protegerán por si pasara algo. – En ese instante cinco mujeres se levantaron para recoger a sus niñas.

- Aaron, yo… - empezó Lila en el momento que Hotch volvió a su lugar.

- No te preocupes por eso. – la tranquilizó él. Tanto Emily como David estaban muy intrigados.

- ¿Cuándo y cómo fue la concepción de Annie? – siguió Rossi como si nada.

- Fue en marzo de 2006, él había sido mi protector, me salvó de la muerte. Yo me había enamorado de él en escasos dos días. Cuando se tuvo que ir, yo estaba triste, ambos nos abrazamos y bueno…el resto es evidente. Al día siguiente se fue dejándome su teléfono para seguir en contacto y, al principio nos llamábamos, pero, cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, decidí cortar toda relación con él. – A Lila se le humedecían los ojos. En esos momentos era la única madre que quedaba.

- Creo que es todo por hoy. – dijo Prentiss. – Te acompaño a buscar a su hija.

_Con JJ y Morgan._

- Ya se han ido todas las niñas, vayamos a buscar a Spence. – llegaron a la sala donde debería estar su amigo.

- Reid, ¿dónde estás? ¿Sabía que era esta sala?

- Claro, recuerda que es más listo que tu. – Se burló JJ, pero al no encontrarlo ni a él ni a la niña se empezaron a preocupar. Cuando aparecieron sus otros compañeros con una conocida.

- Morgan, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- No encontramos a Reid ni a la niña que estaba con él. – No paraba de mirar a Lila extrañado de que estuviera allí.

- ¿Qué niña? – preguntó Hotch.

- Creo que se llamaba Annie. – dijo JJ con la misma expresión que Morgan.

- Mierda. – pronunció Aaron. Lila empezó a llorar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – preguntó Rossi. En ese instante JJ y Dereck se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Jennifer sin podérselo creer. La actriz lloraba más y más.

- Sí, lo es. – respondió Hotch.

- Explicádnoslo. – exigió la morena.

- Pues, que la hija de Lila también es hija de Reid y a ambos los tiene el SUDES secuestrados.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Por favor, si es así dejad reviews.<p>

Sé que he tardado mucho pero he tenido problemas varios que aún tengo como el hecho de no tener ordenador propio o de múltiples exámenes incluyendo el Treball de Recerca.

Lo siento.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Mentes Criminales pertence a su creador, Jeff Davis, y la cadena que la emite, CBS.

Besos,

Cristina Minelli


	5. 26 de Diciembre de 2011 Los Ángeles 3

**26 de Diciembre de 2011**

- No lo entiendo. ¿Nos estás diciendo que el chico que te salvó de la muerte es nuestro Reid? - se asombró Prentiss. Todos tenían los ojos como platos.

- Sí. -contestó Lila apenada. - Y ahora...el asesino...los tiene a ambos. - y empezó a llorar.

- No te preocupes, Lila, encontraremos al culpable. - la intentó consolar JJ, pero ni ella misma se lo creía.

- Bien, vamos a organizarnos. García ya ha buscado información y tenemos resultados. - dijo Hotch.

- La llamo...¿Tienes algo nuevo?

- Vaya, estás raro, ningún preciosa de por medio ni nada.

- Han secuestrado a Reid. - omitió lo de su hija.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso no es importante, hay que encontrarlo y necesitamos tu ayuda urgente.

- Por supuesto. Ehm...¿dónde lo tenía?...Aquí. Bien, resulta que he encontrado a una madre famosa, Alana Smith, que tuvo una hija hace cinco años. Murió por una enfermedad, hace poco. Coincide cuando empezaron los ataques.

- Iremos a verla. Gracias García.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Señor, despiértese, señor. - Spencer empezó a toser y despertarse.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Annie seguía con él.

- No lo sé. Cuando he abierto los ojos ya estábamos aquí. - era un lugar poco iluminado, como un túnel bajo tierra. - Tienes un moratón en la rodilla, ¿te duele mucho?

- No - realmente si, pero no quería asustarla. - Bueno, Annie, no te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

- ¿Serás como el héroe de mi mamá? - Reid sonrió y asintió. - ¡Qué guay! Ahora no nos pasará nada. ¿Podré ayudarte?

- Por supuesto. Serás mi subordinada en prácticas.

- TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! - oyeron golpes en el techo de ese sitio. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Ten cuidado. Ponte detrás. - y se abrió. Apareció un hombre entre las sombras.

- Vaya, vaya. Os estáis haciendo muy amigos ehh. No creo que dure mucho. Pequeñina, oishh que bonita eres. ¿Vendrás luego conmigo? - y se fue riendo.

- ¿Quién era?

- El malo. No quiero que te acerques a él, Annie, ¿me entiendes? Ni le des la mano ni le dirijas la palabra.

- Te pareces a mamá. "No hables con extraños" - la imitó mientras se reía. Reid también se rió.

- Antes de llegar aquí, te pregunté cómo se llamaba tu mamá, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sííííííííí. Pero no le puedes decir que te lo he dicho.

- ¿Se enfadaría contigo? ¿Te castigaría?

- Nooooo, mamá es muy buena, pero no le gusta que sepan quién es.

- Entiendo.

- Pues, se llama Lila, Lila Archer. ¿Sabes quién es?

- Por supuesto. - dijo Reid, algo preocupado.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Llegaron a la mansión Smith y tocaron a la puerta. Les abrió una mujer joven y envejecida por la tristeza.

- ¿Señora Smith? Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso.

- Pasen. - Se sentaron todos en una mesa. Ella preparó café. - ¿Y bien?

- Sabemos que hace poco usted perdió a su hija pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. ¿Está dispuesta a cooperar?

- Claro.

- Querríamos preguntarle por el padre de la niña.

- Bueno, - la cara cambió de repente - no es algo de lo que me guste hablar pero si es necesario, lo haré.

- ¿Cómo se quedó embarazada?

- Pues...en una fiesta. Hacía tiempo que me gustaba y yo a él también. Y bueno, fue en el momento equivocado y en el sitio equivocado. Al poco tiempo, él se volvió muy paranoico conmigo y decidí dejarlo e irme lejos. Luego me enteré de que estaba en estado pero preferí que no conociera al bebé.

- ¿El padre llegó a conocer a la niña?

- Viva no. - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. - Se enteró unas horas después de morir. - empezó a sollozar. - Me gritó. Y mucho. Decía que era una irresponsable, que había muerto por mi culpa y que si él hubiese estado allí no lo hubiera permitido.

- Tranquila, solo tenemos una pregunta más y esta tortura acaba. ¿Cómo se llama el padre?

- Lewis, Lewis Andrews. - y se fueron. JJ se quedó un rato con ella porque le daba pena esa situación y no quería dejarla sola.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Mi mami es muy guay. Sale en la tele. Hace una serie para niños, aunque se que también hizo una de voleibol antes de que naciera.

- Es verdad. Yo la conocí en aquella época.

- ¿De verdad? Que suerte. Dice que dejó la serie para cuidar de mi, que yo soy lo más importante. - brillaba de felicidad.

- ¿Y cuándo cumples años?

- Dentro de tres días cumpliré cinco años.

- ¿Ya? Que pronto...si pareces más pequeña. - se burló Reid. Hizo un cálculo rápido. Lo que le había dicho esa niña sobre Lila y su padre solo significaba una cosa. Él era el padre de la niña. Y no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo.

- Ehh, que yo soy muy mayor. - de pronto una de las bigas que sostenían el techo se desprendió. Iba a caer encima de Annie pero Reid se puso encima. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH . ¿Estás bien? - dijo la pequeña preocupada.

- Si si, no te preocupes, son unos pocos rasguños. ¿Tú estás bien? No te has hecho nada, ¿no? - la miraba por todos lados preocupada.

- No, tu me has protegido. Muchas gracias.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

- García, busca la dirección de Lewis Andrews.

- Os la he enviado al correo electrónico.

- Gracias, preciosa.

- Lo tenemos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Mi madre dice que me parezco mucho a papá.

- ¿De verdad? - quería saber que le había dicho Lila sobre él.

- Sí. Dice que tengo el mismo color de pelo.

- Pero la forma es la de tu madre, seguro que con el viento se te pone todo en la cara y no te deja ver.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ualaaaa. ¿Eres adivino? - decía sorprendida la niña.

- Claro. También sé que esos ojitos verde azulado que tienes son una mezcla de tus padres. Pero esos mofletes son los de Lila. - Reid hablaba con tono melancólico, seguía enamorado de ella.

- Sííí. Mamá me dice lo mismo. - la puerta superior se volvió a abrir.

- Annie, querida y dulce niña. Sube conmigo. - decía el SUDES.

- No, llévame a mi. A ella no la toques.

- No vayas de sobreprotector. - y se oyó un PUM muy fuerte. Lo siguiente que Annie vio fue a su padre con una herida en el estómago sin poderse mover.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Reviews plisss.<p>

Disclaimer: El mundo de Mentes Criminales pertence a su creador, Jeff Davis, y la cadena que la emite, CBS.

Besos,

Cristina Minelli


	6. 26 de Diciembre de 2011 Los Ángeles 4

**26 de diciembre de 2011**

Lila se empezó a sentir muy mal y no dudó en llamar a JJ. - Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Tranquila, hemos localizado al culpable y ahora van en camino a su casa.

- ¿Y si no llegan a tiempo?

- Llegarán. - mas para autoconvencerse que para la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hotch y Prentiss picaron a la puerta del señor Andrews. Morgan y Rossi, con un equipo de policías vigilaban toda la casa. Tardó unos minutos en abrir.

- Buenos días - dijo amablemente. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Lewis Andrews, ¿verdad? - asintió. - Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre la desaparición y posterior muerte de niñas entre cuatro y cinco años.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? - parecía sorprendido.

- ¿No sabe nada?

- Si supiera algo, hubiese ido enseguida a la policía.

- Que tenga un buen día y gracias por su cooperación.

Al cerrar la puerta...

- Es sospechoso. Hay que entrar sin que se entere.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Una niña le sonríe y le abraza. Pasean por un parque. De pronto la niña se empieza a alejar de él. Grita todo lo que puede, que vuelva, intenta llegar a ella, pero no lo consigue.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Spencer se despierta de repente. Le duele mucho la barriga. La bala no había penetrado del todo pero necesitaba ir urgentemente al hospital, no aguantaría mucho. Reflexionó. Su hija, el asesino se la había llevado. Debía llegar a ella. Pensó dónde podría estar. El ático. Perfecto lugar para que no les pillen.

Se levantó, abrió la puerta superior con toda la fuerza que tenía. Subió con mucha dificultad mientras escuchaba música sensual muy alta. Fue todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la buhardilla. Al llegar, se encontró a ese hombre desnudo delante de su hija, esta se tapaba los ojos ignorando lo que hacía, como le había dicho él.

Cogió lo primero que encontró, un bate donde estaba escrito el nombre de ese ser, Lewis Andrews. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, suficiente para atontarlo medio minuto.

- Annie, vayámonos, corre. - la niña le hizo caso y se fue corriendo saliendo de la casa, donde estaba los de la UAC. Spencer no tuvo tanta suerte. Andrews le cogió del pie y lo tiro hacia una pared, Reid empezó a perder el conocimiento.

- Estás...es...tro...pe...ando...mis...planes. - decía el otro mientras le daba golpes en la herida. A Spencer le daba igual, su hija estaba a salvo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Annie, ¿estás bien?

- Yo sí, pero el héroe no. - y empezó a llorar. - Quiero entrar a buscarlo.

- Escucha, preciosa, - decía Morgan. - no le pasará nada a Reid, nosotros nos encargaremos.

- ¿Le puedes decir una cosa cuando lo veas? - asintió. - Dile que le voy a pedir a mi mamá que sea mi papá.

Todos se contuvieron para no emocionarse demasiado y entraron en la casa.

Al llegar al ático, se encontraron al hombre golpeando a su compañero y amigo.

- Señor Andrews levante las manos y ponlas encima de su cabeza. - Este les hizo caso con una gran sonrisa. Mientras le esposaban y sacaban de allí decía. - Queda usted detenido por maltrato, violación y asesinato de tres niñas, intento de otra y maltrato a un agente. - Dereck y Emily se encargaban de llevar a Spencer a la ambulancia.

- No lo intentéis. - decía Lewis. - No le queda mucho tiempo de vida. - Estalló en una gran carcajada. Morgan intentó golpearlo pero lo contuvieron. La policía se lo llevó preso.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

En el hospital estaban Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, JJ, Hotch, García (por conexión), Lila y la pequeña niña, Annie.

- Mami, ¿cómo está Spencer?

- No sé, cariño, no sé. - le dijo Lila mientras sollozaba silenciosamente y le acariciaba el pelo a su hija.

- Mami, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

- Dime preciosa.

- ¿Spencer puede ser mi papá? Es que todas mis amigas tienen uno y yo quiero que lo sea él. Dicen que le quieren mucho y yo quiero muchísimo a Spencer. - Lila no respondió, solo la abrazó más y más fuerte. Los demás se extrañaron y sonrieron en la tristeza.

El doctor, salió de la habitación de Spencer.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Se recuperará?

- Pues, veréis...está estable en su gravedad, sigue en coma y esperemos que se despierte pronto. Las visitas están prohibidas excepto a la familia directa. - y se fue.

- Lila, entra tu. - le dijo Morgan.

- No, vosotros le conocéis desde hace más tiempo, adelante.

Morgan fue el escogido por todos. Se sentó en una silla justo al lado de su "hermano pequeño". Le cogió la mano.

- Has conocido a tu hija ehh. Algo chocante. Ojalá puedas conocerla más. Dice que te quiere. Todos te queremos, Reid, despierta porfavor. - decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A...Ann...Annie. Annie. - repetía Spencer de repente.

- Sigue Reid. ¿A quién llamas?

- Dereck, tráeme a Lila, dile que la quiero y que siempre ha sido así, que nunca me he podido olvidar de ella. Quiero ver a mi hija, mi princesa, que es más lista que su papá. - intentó reírse pero empezó a toser.

Al otro lado de la puerta.

- PAPÁÁÁÁ. PAPÁÁÁÁ. - gritaba Annie, dándole golpes a la puerta. Los demás intentaron apartarla sin muchas ganas. La niña consiguió entrar. - PAPÁ. - se subió encima de la cama y lo abrazó, intentando no hacerle daños. - Te quiero papá. - y se durmió en su pecho.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Reviews plisss.<p>

El próximo capítulo: el epílogo.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Mentes Criminales pertence a su creador, Jeff Davis, y la cadena que la emite, CBS.

Besos,

Cristina Minelli


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo: unos meses después, Quántico, Virginia**

Spencer se levanta a las seis de la mañana de su cama y se dirige a la cocina. Va a preparar el desayuno: leche con galletas y tostadas con mermelada. A él no le gusta mucho la mermelada pero aun así las prepara.

- ¿Ya te vas? – una preciosa niña de ojos claros abre la puerta de la cocina con la mano en los ojos. Aun se estaba despertando.

- Claro, princesita, tengo que salvar a los inocentes. – dijo él con tono de superhéroe de cómic. – Pero tú deberías de estar en la cama que hoy empiezas en tu nueva escuela.

- No quiero ir a la escuela, aunque sea nueva. Quiero ir contigo a tener aventuras.

- Escúchame Annie, yo también fui a la escuela, que no se te olvide.

- Me ha dicho Morgan que a los 12 estabas en la universidad. – Reid maldeció a su compañero por haberle dicho eso a su hija.

- ¿Y quién le hará compañía a mamá entonces?

- Pues que ella también venga. – la niña se quejaba.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una sorpresa pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie ehh. Esta día será especial.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una sorpresa. No tengas prisa.

Y dejándola en ascuas se fue a la oficina. Allí se encontró con sus compañeros que le estaban ayudando a montar el mejor día de su vida. Ya estaba todo listo.

Tres horas después, en casa de Reid…

- Buenos días Lila.

- J.J., ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio. Es una sorpresa. Annie tu también tienes que venir.

- Síííí. Yo quiero tener aventuras como las vuestras.

- Antes de nada os tengo que vestir pero vosotras no podéis ver absolutamente nada. – dicho esto les vendó los ojos y les puso unos vestidos preciosos.

Ambas se encontraron de repente en un increíble y pintoresco pasillo lleno de flores de colores que llevaban a un altar en medio del parque. Allí les esperaba Spencer Reid. Lila se puso a llorar de repente pero Annie no entendía el porqué. Al llegar al lugar donde su futuro marido la esperaba, Lila abrazó y besó a Spencer por la grata sorpresa. Hoy era el mejor día de sus vidas. Hacía 6 años que se besaron por primera vez. Y algo más.

**FLASHBACK: 29 de marzo de 2006**

Spencer Reid había salvado Lila Archer de la muerte por parte de su mejor amiga. Ella estaba en deuda con él. Aunque sentía algo más.

Esa noche le pidió que durmiera con ella para sentirse más protegida. Él aceptó porque era su deber.

Él la abrazó mientras la tranquilizaba. Ella no pudo contenerse y lo volvió a besar con muchísima más pasión que la vez anterior. Esta vez, Spencer no pudo evitarlo y siguió su juego hasta que se volvieron uno.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Ahora como marido y mujer, después de seis años sin haberse besado, después de tres meses viéndose cada día con temor a ser rechazado entre ambos. Volvían a ser uno.

Aunque esta vez tendrían que vigilar que la pequeña Annie no les viera y lo comentara con su gran amigo Derek Morgan y no se burlara de su padre durante años.


End file.
